Early Morning Realizations
by jaggedjacket
Summary: She wakes up to find out that she needs more sleep. And that Uchiha Sasuke might actually be jealous of Shikamaru. Sharing her time with genii is starting to be troublesome...


Tenten took note that there was a shinobi, probably fully dressed and armed, in the corner of her room. She fluffed her pillow and rolled her back to the dark-haired man, hoping that if she ignored him, he would eventually disappear. The sun wasn't even up yet, and she had memories of when she was on the same team as a certain other genius who equally annoyed the crap out her in order to get some early morning training time long before she even wanted to think about getting out of bed.

"Tenten," the low voice of the Uchiha called out. "I know you are awake. We will miss our time slot for training if you don't get up now." She could hear him shift his weight from one foot the other. The damn man was perky of all things, anxious to beat the living snot out of her for the hundredth time that month.

"I hate your face." Tenten muttered loudly enough for him to hear it, even though most of it got slurred groggily into her pillow.

"I brought you some tea. You can at least face me while you are attempting to ignore me." She could imagine the frown forming on his face as he spoke as he tried to make amends. She didn't care that he was unhappy with her. She wanted sleep not tea.

"Go. Away." She forced out through a tired voice, still not bothering to move. She felt her mattress dip from the weight of him sitting close to her on the bed. She expected him to prod her with his sheathed katana, instead she felt his hand take up the cuff of her sleeve as if to inspect it.

"What the hell is this?" She could hear the incredulousness in his deep voice. It wasn't like she had anything other than standard issue clothing. No fancy pajamas to parade around in for a boyfriend, not that she had ever really had one to do so. Although with as many people who seemed to infringe on her morning sleep time by coming in directly to her room to force her awake to train, it was probably all the best that she didn't sleep in some skimpy little get-up. "Tenten, why are you wearing this?"

She apparently didn't answer him fast enough and the man had grabbed a shoulder to wrench her to face him. She immediately squinted as the bastard had the gall to flip the overhead light on when he came to wake her up. What little light that wasn't burning the inside of her retinas was able to make out a very pissed off Uchiha Sasuke looming over her.

"Gah! What the hell! Did Sakura give you a death wish when she fixed that emotional lobotomy of yours?" She looked down from his dark glare to notice her attire, not really able to place at the moment where the t-shirt she slept in came from, so she continued her tirade. "Maybe you need to go back to rehab for another six months instead of training with me. She obviously must have addled the survival instincts of your brain." She attempted to hit him with her pillow as she rolled over, not making any effort at all to try to hurt him, just making her point that he was unwanted at o'dark thirty in the morning.

"You said you were doing laundry last night." Sasuke recalled slowly, shifting the pillow that he taken hostage from one hand to the other and throwing it unceremoniously on the floor away from him. Even without directly facing him, she knew that she somehow had his undivided attention. She really just wanted him to leave.

"I did." She threw her arm over her eyes to shield them from the blinding beam of her overhead light. "The machines at the laundry mat were all full and Shikamaru offered to let me do my laundry at his place for free." She felt his hand touch the Nara clan symbol embroidered on the sleeve cuff once more. "He let me borrow a shirt to sleep in while my last load dried: I was too tired to wait for it last night. He said he would be by later today to drop it off." She couldn't believe she just explained that to him. But perhaps he would go now that he had his stupid explanation. "Now go get my pillow, turn off that damn light, and get the hell out."

"We are supposed to be training." Sasuke countered, still not bothering to move from the middle of her bed. She rolled over to look Sasuke in eye, glad that his hovering face was blocking out a good portion of her overhead light. He looked explicitly unamused. She didn't care, he always looked that way. He seemed to be in a constant state of being cross with her at any given point in time. It was a wonder he stuck around to train with her in the first place.

"What the hell is it with you genii and not wanting me to get some sleep? First Neji, then you. Even Shikamaru gave me a hard time when I told him I needed to get home. Do you guys get together and make plans to make my life a living hell, or does this all come naturally to prodigies when they are around me?"

"You stayed out late with Shikamaru?" It seemed that the sole Uchiha's gaze had darkened considerably. Tenten refused to lie in bed without her pillow anymore and sat up away from his scrutinizing glare to see around her bed to the direction in which it had been thrown. Grateful that she had the sense to keep at least her underwear on underneath the shirt, she stumbled out of bed to retrieve her missing pillow without so much as a blush to her cheeks. Perhaps she would care if Sasuke saw her in her underwear, if she thought the man actually knew that she was a girl.

Hugging the pillow tightly before she flipped off the light switch, she shoved Sasuke in the shoulder on the way back to her bed.

"He ordered take out and we ended up sitting on the washer and dryer while we ate our food and talked. But the dryer didn't finish in time and it was late. He probably wanted me to stay so he wouldn't have to come over and drop off my clothes. You know how lazy that man is," she finished with a yawn.

Snuggled safely back into bed she pointed to the door. "Now get out and let me sleep."

She swore she heard him grind his teeth before leaving, but honestly, Tenten was too tired to care. He might have been mentally toying with the urge to annoy her into training again, but chose to back off instead. She was almost completely out when she heard his last statement, but was too sleepy to process what it meant.

"Next time you will be doing laundry at my place."

A/N: I have no idea where I am going with this, if I am going anywhere with it at all. This could stand as a one shot. It might be fun to make it a multi-chapter, but I have a feeling that there isn't a fan base for this couple. Let me know what you think, or alert it to let me know you want more. If I get enough feedback to continue, I certainly will.


End file.
